My Sister Alexandra
by In love with a Crooked SmileX
Summary: Where Bella and her bratty twin sister Alex move to Forks because their mom and dad divorce Please oh please read! Better than sounds and WILL get better :D
1. Divorce

My Sister Alexandra

**Hey guys, Sarah again!! This story came to me randomly, so yeah**

**In this chapter I want to slowly get across of what a crappy life she has and there will be some flashbacks and stuff in future chapters.**

**This ones a little short, but I would like reviews, I think this story is the most sad one I've done so far**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight saga**

**Thanks peeps :P**

**BPOV**

Once again my sister, Alex, get's what she wants.

I mean, this isn't one of those small things, this is my life, and she controls it.

Not once have I won an argument on a small thing even, and now this.

See, my parents have just decided they were going to divorce.

They said it a month ago, and my mam has already found a new guy, Phil

He's OK, I guess, but I'm pretty sure thats what made them divorce.

My mam has never really been an adult, even though she's 35

I'm guessing she met him at a night club, which she calls 'Bingo Night' and things hit off there.

By the way, I'm Isabella Marie Swan, but I rather Bella, Im 15 and have a twin... Alexandra

Anyway, Alex said that she wanted to move back to Forks, with dad. As her twin/sister I must go with her.

Me, Mam, Dad and Alex lived in Phoenix, the best place in the world, and now _I _must move back to Forks- Our first hometown until a year- with Alex, and I didn't even get a say in

We're moving after the divorce is finished, until then me and Alex are staying with mam, and dad is staying in a hotel.

"I can't believe you're _doing_ this to me!!" I screeched to my mam

"I'm only doing whats best for you and Alex" She said, trying on a skimpy dress for her 'Bingo Night/Night Club'

"Ohh, sure, _you're _only doing whats best for _you _and that Paedo, _Phil_!!!_!"_ I shouted back, Phil's not a Paedophile, but I still hate him for splitting up my family

"You SHUT UP! Seriously Bella, you're acting disgraceful!"

"Oh, say's the _stripper_" I shouted back, tears streeming down my face, how could she do this!!??

I ran to my room and cried for hours it seemed, I heard my mam running out the door to the sound of the taxi beeping it's horn, she has a car, but she won't be able to drive tonight

I checked Alex's room, and sure enough she was gone, probably gone to a nightclub with her bitchy friends with a fake ID

I went to the fridge and took out my mams almost empty bottle of whiskey from last night, "Damn alcho" I muttered, about to cry, but then I took a swig of the bottle

I felt fine for 5 seconds, but then I collapsed on the ground

The next thing I remember is hearing drunken Alex come in and stumble over me, "_Ouch!_" I said

"What the- Oh Bella, babe, heya darlin!" She drunkenly said

I looked over at the time, 5:30 am, "Alex, you'd better get to bed" I said softly

They second I got up I felt an explosion in my head

"I'm going to bed, you better too" I said, not feeling so sorry for her anymore

***********************************************************************************************************In Court**************************************************************************************************

Here I am, dressed in my favorite red dress and black pumps, as if it's a special occasion

"Charlie is getting full custody, they can visit me whenever" My mam said with her legs crossed and swirling something on legalised paper

"Are you sure?" Judge Marcus Cane asked

"Yea huh" My mam said biting a nail

**Yes, I know, short, but I'm getting accross of how bad she has it!**

**Please review and tell me of where you think I'm getting to, I have the plot sorted out, It's really twisted and you won't expect it :D**


	2. The Diary

**Heyy guys, this is the second chapter, where she is moving to Forks, next chp will be when she meets the Cullens! Oooohh! :D**

**Oh and Btw, I will be taking everyones advice that they gave me :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight saga**

**BPOV**

Should I bring him? I thought to myself holding my life long teddybear Doodie, don't judge, I got him when I was born! I let out a breath and put him in, at least he's _something _that will remind me of home. I looked around my big room and felt a lump in my throat. 'This is it' I thought. I wiped a single tear straying away from my eye, picked up my bags and walked downstairs.

"Bye bella darling!" My mam said, crying. I started to cry too, I really am going to miss my mam, but I'm still angry with her

"I'm going to miss you too" I whispered, I didn't want to let her go. She looked at me, fear in her eyes, shook her head

"I made a mistake" She whispered to me, hugging me again, "I'll visit soon!"

I bit my lip, "Bye" I said shakily, "Love you" And I walked into the taxi.

I never really 'fit in' at my old school. I had one best friend who helped me get through the day, Mabel, but she was never really an amazing one. She was Ok, but didn't help me with homework, or wait for me at my locker like I did for her. And now, I'm going to an even smaller school so there's no hope for friendship. Alex has tons of friends, but they're all _popular _and she has a boyfriend, Andy, but she doesn't care that we're moving, she knows she'll make new friends by walking in the door.

Even though we're identical twins, we're very different. Alex has that glamorous beauty about her and I've got natural beauty. My mam always said that I'd be great as a girly person, but I rather the scene look, standing out of the crowd, but I never got that outlook in my old school, but before I go to Forks highschool, I'm going to get lairs, side fringe with blue, green and yellow tips with a quirky outfit.

Alex was already in the car talking to her Best Friend Chantelle on the phone, "I'll miss you so much too babe!!, Bye!" She rolled her eyes, "Finnaly, new friends" She muttered

I frowned, Chantelle was the nicest out of all them.

When we got to the airport, dad went through the line, yadayadayada and we boarded the plane.

Alex was listening to her Ipod and I was reading _Wuthering Heights_... again. It's a really good book, It's really the only teenage book that I like, all the rest are too girly. I saw my dad eyeing up the hostess, I nudge him in the rib's. '_Idiot'_ I thought. When the plane landed, my dad got us a taxi and we headed to Forks. Everything was so green. Too green. Well, I have to say, It _is _beautiful, but it's not Pheonix.

I stood outside of my new house that I will be living in for the rest of highschool.

"What a _dump_!" Alex shouted at the house.

"Well" My dad said, "It's where we used to live" He smiled and walked in.

"I'm taking the room on the left!" Alex shouted

"Eh, actually Al, you both have to _share _a room" My dad said, running up the stairs, going to the room on the right.

"Whaaaaaaaaat!?" She screamed

"Jeaney, it's not _that _bad Al" I said walking in, "The room's big enough"

"Yeah, but what about friends coming over, _then _what will we do?" She asked,

"We'll make arrangements" I said

Alex started to open her five suitcases, "Okay, so this is my wardrobe" She pointed to the big one that was just plain, "And you have this one" She showed the small one with the designs that mom made years ago. This was mom and dad's room when we lived here, dad didn't want this room again, I could understand why. The floorboard of where my bed was being put was crooked, 'I'm gonna check that out tonight' I thought

"Okay guys, It's pretty late, so I'm gonna hit the hay, what about you two?" My dad asked, walking into our room with bloodshot eyes. He was crying.

Never once in my life had I ever see my dad cry, well only when Granny Swan died, but thats the only time.

"Yeah, I am, Night dad" I said, getting my pyjamas ready.

"Alright, night"

"Night" We both said, no happiness in either of our voices, but for different reasons.

That night I got my torch and opened the floorboard, there was a white diary in side, wrapped in red velvet. I opened it with the key I found beside it. It said: '_Tonight, George came back to my house. He sat me down and told me not to be freaked out. I said okay. There is something you don't know about me Renee, he said, his eyes going dark. What did he mean? I thought. I'm a.. I'm a Vampire. I jumped, and ran, I couldn't take it. I cryed myself to sleep._

What!?, what does she mean! My mom, writing _that!_ And.. when. I looked on the very front, It said: Name: Renee. Age: 16

So she was sixteen. I waqs dazed.

I couldn't sleep. That was crazy! I _have _to ring her, tommorow I must ring her.


	3. Shopping!

**Thanks people! Spread the word about this!! Pleaseee!!! Oh, and read my other stories of which I haven't updated in ages because no one is reviewing :(**

**So, Review!!! Thanks**

**So, this is where Bella goes shopping on Sunday before school**

**BPOV**

I woke up to the sound of Alex drying her hair at 6:00am. I pulled the pillow over my face. "Uhh, Al, could you shut that freakin' dryer _down?_"

She turned it off, "You just don't understand how hard it is to be this beautiful" She said sweetly, gazing in the mirror.

"We're _twins_. Identical twins" I said, stretching and yawning

"Yes, well, you don't have anything to style!'" She stuck out her tongue and turned on the hairdryer again.

"Not for long" I mumbled. I already had the whole day planned, and it's all about getting to my new look. First I'm going to get my hair done in Peter Marks in Seattle, Al is driving, then in the mall there clothes. I'm taking my savings, there's about $3,000, but that's not my life savings. I'm also thinking about getting a job here. I probably won't get one though as it is a very small town...

I got dressed and walked downstairs, there was a note on the kitchen table, it wrote: 'Hey guys, I'm gone to get my old job back at the police station. Here's some money for dinner, and I'll be back at eight, Love you xxx.'

I searched for the money, and sure enough, it was there. There was $100.00 which was loads. Alex came down, "Hey Al, dad left us $100, so we'll meet at a restaurant in Seattle around... five-ish?" I said

"Yeah, sure, We'll leave at nine, Okay?" She said, rummaging through her bag

"Yeah, sure" I said and went up to the bathroom to get ready. There is no way in hell I am going to live through the first day of school. I look like a sad mole whilst my sister looks like a Super Model's better looking sister. I stood there looking at myself in the mirror. '_What _are we going to do?' I asked myself. My face _is _quite pretty, I mean, I'm not _ugly_, am I?

I walked out of the bathroom with make-up on- Not something I'd usually wear- And I mean crazy makeup, Pink pink lipstick, electric blue eyeshadow and red eyeliner and also loads of blusher. I rummaged through Al's wardrobe to see if there was anything to go with my 'look'. I found a pair of purple high heels, A blue ballerina skirt and a yellow puffy top. _Perfect_ I thought. I curled my hair and put loads of mascara on.

I smiled in the mirror, this is exactly what I needed.

"Ready?" I asked Al when I walked downstairs

"Ye- _What _are you wearing!?" She exclaimed

"I'm just perfecting my new look!" I said, walking out the door, leaving her mouth still wide open.

We drove and drove in dead silence. "Where will we go?" She asked

"For dinner? We'll go to The Grill, they have great food!" I said, listening to Al's Ipod

"Okay, you have money?" She asked

"Yeah"

"Let's go, see you in 6 hours" She waved

I looked around, so many places... I'll just start at Peter Marks. I walked over to the place I know so well from Pheonix because of Al.

"Hello, Can I get a wet cut please?" I asked the woman who was smiling at me

"Yeah, sure, just wait right there" She pointed to the cream leather sofa's facing the reception. There was three other people sitting down. Each went and then I was next.

"Hi, Can you tell me what you would like done?" A woman with brown hair and highlights asked

"Keep the length but put short layers in and can I get a side fringe with blue, green, red and yellow tips please? I asked

"Yeah, sure" The woman smiled

She lead me over to a sink and chair and gave me a personalized blanket thing to cover me up.

When she was done, I looked in the mirror and smiled, 'I look _great!'_ I enthused, "Thank you so much!" I said and walked to the counter to pay.

I went to the mall and went crazy, altogether I spent $2,800 all in one mall!!! Amazing or what!?

When I met Alex, she had ten bags from each store, "Enjoy?" I asked

"Thouroghly!" She laughed

Afterwards, when we got home, I threw out all my clothes. Everysingle garment from my wardrobe, except my moms cardigan that she got when she was my age that she gave me. I got everyone of my outfits and tried them on. It took all night. During the miidle of the night, I rang Renee

_Hello?_

_Hi mom_

_Hey hun! What's up?_

_I wanted to ask you a question..._

_Sure, shoot..._

_Well, I found a diary... under the floorboards... in your room... and I read page 43... who's George an- _I got cut off. She hung up.

I left my mouth open for a while. _When _will I find out!? I fell to sleep thinking about it.

_**Okay... Sooo what did ya think??**_

_**I know it's boring Now, but it's gonna be big once I get through stuff**_

_**I also am thouroghly happy with anyone who has reviewed.**_

_**Any requests, don't be embarrased, it can be about ANYTHING!!!!**_

_**Thank you sooooooo much!!**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_


End file.
